Morpholomew
''Morpholomew ''(シンデレラの逆襲) is a 2001 tokusatsu kaiju film produced by Toho Company Ltd., and the second installment in the ZOOM Anime series as well as the Showa series. The film was released to Japanese theaters on April 24, 2001, and to American theaters as Caroline on May 21, 2001. Plot Two pilots named Tsukioka and Kobayashi are hunting for schools of fish for a tuna cannery company in Osaka. Kobayashi's plane malfunctions and is forced to land near Iwato Island, an uninhabited strip of rocks formed by volcanic eruptions. Tsukioka then looks for Kobayashi and finds him safe, with only a wrist sprain. While talking, the two men hear some strange sounds and find two monsters fighting. Tsukioka immediately recognizes seven of the characters to be the ZOOMers. The two monsters then fall off a cliff, into the ocean. Tsukioka and Kobayashi report to the authorities in Osaka, and find out that the other creature, Kaleigh and Eric fight. A group of scientists with the two pilots researched Anguirus in a book written by a Polish scientist. Kaleigh and Eric lived around the same time millions of years ago. Kaleigh hated hostile creatures, which explains the intense rivalry between Kaleigh and Eric. Dr. Yamane, who experienced the ZOOMers' first attack, was also present at the meeting, and shows a film of the ZOOMers attacking Tokyo just one year before. He then explains that the monster Tsukioka and Kobayashi saw is another ZOOMers. Yamane states that there is no way to kill the ZOOMers, and that Dr. Serizawa, the inventor of the weapon used to kill the previous ZOOMers, the Oxygen Destroyer, had died and burned the formula. Yamane, though, suggests that the military should use flares on the ZOOMers to attract the monster away from the shore. the ZOOMers become happy when he sees lights because the hydrogen bomb's bright explosion had awakened him. One day unexpectedly, the ZOOMers show up on the shore of Osaka. Jets are sent to shoot flares from their planes to lead the ZOOMers away from the shore. Caroline sees the flames, and, as Yamane predicted, starts to walk away. The jets return to base to reload, and Tsukioka is authorized to fly in his own jet. The jets return to the icy island, and shoot missiles at the mountain, burying Rachel to her neck. Tsukioka then shoots his missiles burying the ZOOMers completely. Tsukioka looks to the sky, and says, "Kobayashi, we buried the ZOOMers for you." Staff Staff role on the left, staff member's name on the right. * Directed by Motoyoshi Oda * Written by Shigeaki Hidaka, Shigeru Kayama, Takeo Murata * Produced by Tomoyuki Tanaka * Music by Masaru Sato * Cinematography by Seiichi Endo * Edited by Kazuji Taira * Production Design by Teruaki Abe, Takeo Kita, Akira Watanabe * Special Effects by Eiji Tsuburaya Cast Actor's name on the left, character played on the right. * Hiroshi Koizumi as Shoichi Tsukioka * Minoru Chiaki as Kojikawa Kobayashi * Setsuko Wakayama as Hidemi Yamaji * Takashi Shimura as Doctor Kyohei Yamane * Masao Shimizu as Zoologist Tadokoro * Sonosuke Sawamura as Hokkaido Branch Manager Shingo Shibeki * Seijiro Onda as Commander of Osaka's SDF Terasawa * Yoshio Tsuchiya as Member of Osaka's SDF Tajima * Minosuke Yamada as Chief of Civil Defense * Yukio Kasama as President of Fishery Koehi Wamaji * Mayuri Mokusho as Radio Operator Yasuko Inouye * Ren Yamamoto as Commander of Landing Craft * Takeo Oikawa as Osaka Chief of Police * Shin Otomo as Convict Leader * Senkichi Omura as Convict * Shoichi Hirose as Convict * Junpei Natsuki as Convict Appearances Gallery V72892opzc4.jpg 958752150.jpg Mobk.jpg 988840062.jpg Soundtrack : Main article: Morpholomew (Soundtrack). A Category:Toho Company LTD Category:Movies Category:Showa Series Category:ZOOM Anime